Alone in this Apartment
by XxriotxX
Summary: Sakura returns to her office to find a bright orange present, when she wakes up a familiar presence is wrapped around her....... sequel to Bithday under the Cherry Blossom...


**Why Heller my wonderful pretties!!! Ha ha ha ha this is another one of my fabulous (ha ha only if you think so) stories. Man I crack myself up! wipes away tear**

**Just wanted to let cha know…… I do not own Naruto! Or the ipod…. I promise**

**HERE WE GO!!!**

**Alone in this Apartment**

I wish I had an ipod…that would make me really happy.

As I walked back to my office at the hospital (lucky I know right?!) I saw a beautifully wrapped gift. I immediately knew who it was from and I had told him specifically no presents this year. I hate when people don't listen, it really is annoying. I couldn't believe it I was now eighteen and now sign of him, it's been a week since I saw that boy and that beautiful tree. I wish I could forget him, but that bastard keeps invading my head. Well I won't dwell on that. Let's see who it's from? Hmm I wonder who else in the village has ORANGE gift wrap. I know Naruto! I'm so smart.

I guess I'll open it.

Oh. My. God!

Naurto you are so getting a hug from me!!!

I can't believe he got me the black touch screen ipod!!! I love him.

On the box there was a note

"Hope you like it Sakura-chan!

I know you told me no presents since we threw you that party but I saved up my weekend ramen allowance. It was really no problem don't worry about it. Tsunade told me to also give you something from her and it's hidden in the ipod box…you have to open and see!"

What did Lady Tsunade give me? I guess I'll see.

I opened it and it was $500 dollars for itunes!!!

I'm so happy my shift is over. I am going to go home and put all kinds of songs on here!

When I got home my computer was already on and music already on it from I tunes….how did that happen? Ugh! Tenten better not have used my computer again. I am going to hurt her. Wait a minute the music…it's all the songs I would have put on here, form my list.

Naruto you really out did yourself!

All of my favorites!

_Paramore_

_My American Heart_

_Cobra Starship_

_Cartel_

_Chiodos_

_Linkin Park_

_Disturbed_

_30 Seconds to Mars_

_Secondhand Serenade_

_Muse_

_The Hollywood Kills_

_Feist_

_Cute Is What We Aim For_

_Evanescence_

_Anberlin_

_The Almost_

_The Academy Is_

_Owl City_

_Spill Canvas and the list keeps going!_

I grab my cable that lets me listen to it by the computer speakers and jam out while I look in my closet only to find yet another orange package. I rip it open to find a beautiful ihome. I'm starting to like this birthday. I take the ipod off the computer and put it on my ihome, and put it on the counter in my bathroom and turn on Battles by The Spill Canvas as I shower. I start to sing the song to myself.

Cursed by my Imagination

Teeming with echoes of situations

I do not feel well, pressed beneath this spell

Polishing my social skills with one more drink and two more pills

I do not feel good, I thought by now I would

But then again….

It's like one thousand paper cuts soaked in vinegar

Like the battles with yourself that leave you insecure

It's all just a numbing charade

Until the day you finally wake up and you're not….afraid

Bound by my own Disposition

The endless hunt to find fruition

I'm not insatiable even if my cup is full

My sore throats are by now routine

Gotta write those songs and make Em scream

They're insatiable, even if their ears are full

But then again…..

It's like one thousand paper cuts soaked in vinegar

Like the battles with yourself that leave you insecure

It's all just a numbing charade

Until the day you finally wake up and you're not….afraid

It's like one thousand paper cuts soaked in vinegar

Like the battles with yourself that leave you insecure

It's all just a numbing charade

Until the day you finally wake up and you're not….afraid

Wow I really do love this song, it just reminds me of myself too much….lets listen to another song….I wonder what's coming on next……..

YES! I love this song too. Its Paramore's For a pessimist I'm really optimistic!!

I listened to a few more songs until I got out of the shower. It really felt good after the day I had so many babies! And wounded shinobi…..I'm a tough girl but come on! Well what can ya do?

I wrapped a towel around me as I walked out of the bathroom. I was so putting on my favorite pair of sweats, I got them from the men's section at the store, so they really were comfy and too big so they were low on my hips and I put on my blue tank top. I couldn't wear just a camisole anymore no I have to wear a whole tank top. Not that I'm complaining I'm so happy I finally developed good boobs, I mean who wants to be flat-chested their whole life? Not me, that's for sure. I sat on my bed and my wet hair was everywhere, well not really because it was still pretty short. I liked it short it was easier during battle.

I closed my eyes, put in my ear phones and laid my ipod on the bed beside me falling asleep to Lullaby by The Spill Canvas.

I opened my eyes and something was wrong it was too quiet, where was my music? I felt my ears and my head phones were gone and so was my ipod, and I was warm. I looked down to see arms wrapped around my waist and I felt warm breath on my neck.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up any time soon, so I turned off your ipod and hooked it up to the charger." I looked at him in disbelief, how on earth was he here and why. I told him that night that I didn't want him to get into trouble. I hate when people don't listen but apparently it has it's perks so I'll let this one pass.

I turned around to face him, and smiled. His face took the air out of my lungs and I looked down ashamed and felt my face turn red. Why did I have to love the hottest guy on the planet, the one who should love someone prettier who could give him beautiful children…not ones with freaky pink hair.

Why am I thinking about his kids? Do I want to have his kids? Why am I thinking this? What would I o if he asked me to have his kids?

Thankfully he stopped my thought process before it snowballed to a point of no return.

"What's wrong?" He lifted my face with his hand and cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes as I looked into his beautiful black eyes.

"Nothing…it-, itsjustthatyouarejusttoobeautifultoloveme.' I said that in one breath and was panting.

I seriously need to work on controlling my lungs when I was with him, how long would he be here?

He chuckled. "Okay if you really think so then I'll leave, and let you find someone less attractive than me…?" The last part sounded like a question, but he was actually getting up and about to leave. I jumped up in front of him he was not leaving. I shoved him onto the bed but he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. At the last minute before we hit the bed he shifted me so that I would land on the bed and him with a hand on either side of my body his knee in between my legs. As I looked up at him I blushed furiously and he smirked. He started to lean his face to mine and I felt his long bangs fall on my face and my heart started to beat like a race horse in my chest. Instead of putting hi lips on mine and put them by my ear,

"You are mistaken Miss Haruno, you are much too beautiful for me." I was suddenly glad that he wasn't looking at me because I probably looked like a tomato. My lips started to tingle in anticipation as he kissed my neck softly. I couldn't take it anymore I put my hands on either side of his face and crushed my face to his, surprising him but he caught on immediately and wanted to deepen the kiss. Now it was my turn to torture him, he passed his tongue over my bottom lip practically begging for entrance, but I rolled over and was on top of him, grinning as I broke the kiss, he looked shocked. I giggled.

"That was not very nice Mr. Uchiha, you should not torture a girl with your soft kisses. It's mean." I pouted and stood up and started to walk out of the room. Before I reached it I was against the wall and his body was crushed against mine and his lips mere centimeters away from mine.

"So I'm mean? I don't know how I'm mean, look at you, teasing me as you walk away." He smirked at me and my knees felt weak. I hate that he has that power over me. It's not fair. I think I have that similar effect on him too, let's try to torture him.

"Sa-su-ke……" I drew his name out and kissed the tip of his nose. "I think you should be careful."

He smirked, "Careful of what exactly?"

"Me." I kissed him again and it was my turn to deepen the kissed as he parted his lips to breathe I took the chance and he deepened it with me. This kiss was most definitely better than those a few weeks ago. We parted both of us breathing heavily.

"Sakura" He looked at me sweetly, "I love you."

That's when I heard my alarm go off.

**So….what did you think?**

**Review please!!!!!**

**If you review I will read your stories and give you a review too….how does that sound a review for a review?**


End file.
